onceuponatimefandomcom-20200223-history
Mulan's Sword
*Mary Margaret Blanchard *Mulan }} Mulan's Sword is a magical item featured on ABC's Once Upon a Time. It first appears in the first episode of the second season. Mulan's Sword is based on the item of the same name from the Chinese legend "Hua Mulan", and the Disney film Mulan. History }} Under Lancelot's command, Mulan accompanies Emma and Mary Margaret on their trek to the old castle, where a wardrobe can take the pair home. Instead, they discover Lancelot has been long dead and Cora has been masquerading as him. As Cora subdues Mary Margaret, Emma lights a fire and throws it at the wardrobe. Quickly, Cora grabs it magically and re-aims it at Emma, though Mulan's sword deflects the flame onto the wardrobe again. As the wardrobe burns to ash, Cora angrily retreats. After discovering all the Safe Haven residents dead by Cora's hands, Hook claims to have switched sides and wants to assist Emma and Mary Margaret on their return home. To accomplish this, they need a compass located at the top of a beanstalk. Emma volunteers to go up with Hook, but before doing so, she asks Mulan to cut down the beanstalk if they do not return in ten hours. Once the time limit is up, Mulan begins her first sword hack at the base of the beanstalk, which Mary Margaret reacts to by wrestling her to the ground. As they have a scuffle, Emma jumps off the beanstalk, with the compass in her possession, after climbing down. While Aurora attempts to communicate with Henry in the Netherworld, Cora sends the undead corpses of the Safe Haven survivors to attack. As Aurora flees, Mulan is pinned down by one of the monsters, and before getting overwhelmed, she stabs it with her sword. This distraction, however, allows Aurora to be kidnapped as Cora's hostage. Rushing to stop Cora and Hook from leaving for Storybrooke through a portal, Emma takes on the pirate while Mary Margaret and Mulan fight the latter. At one point, Mulan continuously diverts Cora's magic with her sword bouncing them off. She nearly manages to hit Cora, who teleports to safety, but the satchel carrying Aurora's heart is knocked into the portal. Before the bag falls in, Hook grabs it and tosses it to Mulan. The warrior gives her sword to Mary Margaret, who uses it against Cora. During the battle, Mary Margaret lets the sword on the ground. Desperate to reach Emma and Henry in Neverland, Neal convinces Robin Hood to allow his son, Roland, to summon the Shadow, who can take him there. Once Neal, Robin Hood and Mulan assume their readied positions, Roland calls out the Shadow, who arrives seconds later to take him to Neverland. Mulan stops the Shadow by cutting off one of its arms, and as the creature retreats, Neal hitches a ride on it. }} Trivia |-|On-screen Notes= On-screen Notes *This sword is claimed to be the most powerful blade in all the realms. Appearances Note: "Archive" denotes archive footage. Category:Items Category:Magic Category:Magic Neutralizers Category:Weapons